


[podfic] no one can ever follow

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [32]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a high chaos run, Corvo is left to drift in the Flooded District. For multiple reasons, he swears off killing- starting with Daud and his Whalers.</p>
<p>Except Emily dies and Daud and his Whalers whisk Corvo off with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] no one can ever follow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one can ever follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172390) by [taywen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen). 



I LOVE THIS FIC it was the first corvo/daud I read and honestly I regret nothing

  


[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/no%20one%20can%20ever%20follow.mp3)(length: 02:59:15 | size: 164MB)

  


Enjoy!


End file.
